1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly and method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly used for high-speed signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
A committee called SFF is an ad hoc group formed to address storage industry needs in a prompt manner. When formed in 1990, the original goals were limited to define de facto mechanical envelopes within disk drives can be developed to fit compact computer and other small products. Specification SFF-8087 defines physical interface and general performance requirements of the mating interface for a Compact Multilane Connector which is designed for using in high speed serial interconnect applications at speeds up to 10 Gigabits/second. The Compact Multilane Connector defined in the SFF-8087 comprises a printed circuit board, a plurality of high-speed cables and low-speed wires respectively electrically connected with the printed circuit board to form a plurality of junctions therebetween, a PVC housing overmolding to the printed circuit board and the cables. The PVC housing comprises a rectangular body portion enclosing the junctions and a pair of tongue portions respectively extending forwardly from the body portion. The front portion of the printed circuit board is exposed between the pair of tongue portions for electrically connecting with a complementary connector. The Compact Multilane Connector also comprises a latch member assembled to a top surface of the body portion of the housing for latching with the complementary connector.
However, over-molding the housing on the printed circuit board and the cables is complicated, and during a molding process, the melted plastic material may make the printed circuit board warp, thereby causing an electrical connection between the Compact Multilane Connector and the complementary connector unsteady. In addition, the pair of tongue portions of the housing are easy to suffer from exterior affection and therefore, causing the tongue portions to break, it is difficult to replace the housing conveniently, and maybe discard the whole Compact Multilane Connector as useless. The deficiency shown above is obvious, and should be solved. Furthermore, detailed structures of the connector are not provided, such as the connection between the printed circuit board and the housing, and the connector still has room to be improved for achieving perfect signal transmission effect or complying the requirements described in the SFF-8087 more coincidently.
Hence, an improved cable connector assembly is desired to address the problems stated above.